


Two Weeks

by faintlyfreckled



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintlyfreckled/pseuds/faintlyfreckled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: Mute!Sam and Protective!Dean against a group of jackasses at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks

Dean isn't sure why Sam has stopped talking. It made sense that he refused to talk to Dad, but when Sam wouldn't say anything to him either, that's when Dean really started to get worried.

For a while, Dean insisted this was something supernatural. Some kind of curse or other scheme to make their lives miserable, but Sam kept telling him that wasn't the case. Dean tried every test on Sam he knew to weed out the possibilities; demonic possession, witchcraft, but everything came back clean. Defeated, Dean let his brother have his silence... but it was the most deafening sound the eighteen year old had ever heard.

What made this worse was the two of them were stuck in the same shit town they had been when Sam was his old chatty self. The other kids caught wind of Sam's silence at the speed of light. It wasn't like it was that hard. Sam once answered questions and participated in class and now he didn't. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out.

Three days after not hearing a peep from Sam, he shows up at the designated meeting spot they'd set up their first day at school with a black eye and suddenly... this place more than sucks. It fucking _blows_.

"What the fuck happened, Sam?!" Dean explodes as soon as he sees it, watching the crowd of other students spilling out of the building as though the guilty party would present itself if he stared hard enough. Sam merely bit his lips, shrugging like sporting a shiner was no big deal.

Dean tilted his brother's face so Sam's eye caught the light, leaning closer to get a better look at it. "Bullshit!" Dean replied as though Sam had spoken. They'd developed a way of communicating despite Sam's choice not to speak. The older boy glanced around quickly, a few kids Sam's age watching but Dean paid them no mind. He looked back at Sam, meeting his gaze. "This... is _bullshit_."

Sam nodded, agreeing with Dean for sake of calming his brother down. Dean snorted out an annoyed breath, shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket with a delayed nod. "Whatever Sam... but if I see that shit I'm beating their asses, alright?"

Sam could argue, but he doesn't want to. So, he falls in step beside Dean as they walk back to the motel together.

* * *

It's another week before Dean is able to step in.

Sam is pinned against a row of lockers, face smashed against the cool metal as two guys twice Sam's size surround him. One guy is doing the pinning while the other is deciding where to land his punch. Judging by Sam's expression, it isn't the first one.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Dean body checks the one pinning his brother to the lockers while getting a good look at the other kid. He knows the coward will take off now that Dean's interfered. He'll deal with him later. For now, he satisfies himself by turning the tables and throwing the kid against the lockers, grabbing him by his shirt collar and doing so a second time.

The look on the other kid's face changes drastically as Dean's features contort into an amused smirk. "Ain't so tough now, are ya?" Dean spat, his tone deadly. All Dean got in reply was a strangled whimper. Sam wondered if he should step in, wiping his face of the numbness the locker caused.

"You and your dirtbag buddies so much as _think_ about touching my brother again, I'll kill you all with my bare hands." Dean threatened, hearing someone of authority coming down the hall.

"Winchester, unhand that boy this instant!" A feminine voice echoed down the hall.

Dean bit his lip, eyes narrowing on his prey. "You fucking hear me, asshole?" Dean asked as though he hadn't heard her coming, voice dropping low and dangerous. He got a quickened nod in reply. It wasn't much but it was more than he'd been expecting. Dean threw his weight into the arm holding the other boy once more for good measure before he let him go completely. The bully turned victim slipped to the floor before regaining his balance before taking off in the opposite direction.

By that time, the teacher... or whoever she was had arrived and the look on her face was about as threatening as the stuffed rabbit Sam had when he was three. "Dean Winchester! I'll have you know that fighting on the school grounds is prohibited!" She crowed, her arms flailing wildly as though she was trying to take flight.

"Is it?" He asked coolly, a small smile spreading. "Huh, didn't know. Won't happen again, Miss." He assured her, his smile widening into the signature come hither grin that turned women's knees to jelly.

For a moment, the woman is caught off guard before blinking rapidly and straightening her spine. "Nice try, but you're not getting out of this so easily. Follow me, please." She instructed, turning on her heel and gesturing him to follow.

In all the chaos, Sam had gotten forgotten about by everyone but Dean. The older boy looked around for his brother in the crowd that had formed when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking over, he smiled as he met his brother's gaze.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam said with the smallest of smirks, his voice sounding positively wrecked from lack of use. It takes Dean a second to register that Sam has spoken to him instead of using crude gestures or body language to make his point and his smile widens.

"Anytime, Sammy." Dean replies gleefully, ruffling his brother's hair. Sam groans, raking his fingers through his hair to right the wrong Dean has done, but it mostly doesn't bother him.

"Winchester!" The woman calls again, now sounding aggravated.

"Catch ya later, baby boy." Dean tells Sam with a wink, biting his lip as he turns away to get the verbal lashing he's probably long due for. Though, it's all totally worth it.

After that, Sam starts talking pretty regularly. He won't discuss why he'd chosen to keep quiet for a while, but Dean doesn't push it. As far as he's concerned, he's more than happy to put it behind them. They were some of the worst two weeks of Dean's life.


End file.
